


Silent Science

by makuta_tobi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabble, Implied dubcon, M/M, Smut, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuta_tobi/pseuds/makuta_tobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been wanting to write a Shock/Sound fic for a while now and this is what became of it. It's a lot longer than I wanted, but I got some wonderful help with writing some of the stuff. Maybe I can produce more in the future. PLEASE leave a review, or something, but let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Science

Soundwave stood at his station aboard the Nemesis, his digits tapping away at the keys on his console, a single tentacle plugged into the mainframe. He was researching data for an upcoming project, and he needed access to certain content on the Earth's internet.

As he worked, however, he kept an audial trained around him. As the intelligence officer aboard Megatron's ship, it was his job to know what was going on at any given time, including when he was absorbed in his work. It was because he was paying attention that he was able to hear the heavy footsteps of an approaching mech before the doors to the bridge opened.  
Shockwave's heavy strides sent a slight shiver up the officer's frame and he turned his helm away momentarily to look at the object of his desire. The single-optic'd mech strode up to Megatron and bowed.

"Lord Megatron, I have news to report," he announced in that tone of voice that showed just a hint of excitement.

"Well what is it Shockwave?" Megatron asked, never turning away from the viewscreens.

"My new enhacements for your troops are prepared, my Lord. I have retrofitted a small squadron of Seekers with new drive cores and I improved their overall performance. With more work, I should be able to apply it to the remaining Seekers, as well as your ground troops."

"Good. Make sure those troops are in top condition before returning to your work. I don't want any accidents delaying our objective."

"Of course, Lord Megatron," Shockwave bowed again and turned to leave. His pedes making heavy noises every time they touched the floor. Just the sound caused Soundwave to shudder.

After a few moments, the officer unhooked himself from the computer, his screen going blank and turned towards the door. He was free to move about as he pleased, of course, but he still got a few suspicious glances from the troops that lined the walls. His silent footfalls allowed him to move ever so silently through the halls of the Nemesis, passing by soldiers and an Insecticon or two.  
Eventually, he made his way into Shockwave's laboratory, and slid off to the side, as the hatch behind him shut. Shockwave was hard at work on his project, tinkering with what appeared to be a large cannon-type weapon, with multiple rockets lining the outside.

"No, no, no," Shockwave was muttering, "this proton accelerator will lower the power output by 2.7%, but if I adjust the calibrations..."

Soundwave scraped his pede across the floor and Shockwave looked up, astonished that someone was in his lab.

"Ah, Soundwave, so good to see you," Shockwave said, nodding. Soundwave returned the nod and began approaching the workspace, stepping down from the slightly raised platform into the wide inner circle. He gestured with a single digit at the cannon that was laying in front of Shockwave and his optic lit up, glad that someone was taking an interest in his work.  
"This," he began, "is a special weapon I'm designing that can deliver a deadly dose of Cosmic Rust to any target. If the warhead detonates on impact with any Autobot, it will puncture their armor and allow the virus immediate access to their systems. And even if the projectile does not make a direct hit, any amount of the cosmic rust that fills the cloud will began eating away at them."

Soundwave moved closer and accidentally brushed a digit against Shockwave's own, pulling back reflexively.

"It's okay," Shockwave said. The smaller mech looked up at him, a little confused. "A little physical contact never hurt anyone."  
Soundwave nodded in understanding, a little hurt that Shockwave didn't show any emotion. His vents hitched, however, when the larger figure wrapped an arm around his waist from the side.   
"You are a good companion," Shockwave murmured.

Soundwave's frame was heating up ever so slightly and he snaked one of his tentacles out and wrapped it all the way around Shockwave's waist. The violent Con looked at the cord wrapped around him and followed it back up to its source, Soundwave already moving in front of him and placing his helm against Shockwave's chest, his digits tracing lines in the wide plates there, the tentacle squeezing tentatively at his waist.

"Your actions are very... illogical..." Shockwave stammered, his own frame heating up. Soundwave ignored him, placing a servo over his pelvic plating and rubbing gently. Shockwave's mind began to race ever so slightly. True, he had not interfaced in quite some time. He had been far too busy on Cybertron, after Starscream had abandoned him. Even previously he had been occupied. He had interfaced perhaps twice since the beginning of the war. His logical mind began fading away as he felt a slight pressure building behind his access panel. Soundwave's chassis was warm as he stroked the plating, tracing a finger along the seam.

Shockwave returned the favor, sliding his hand behind the intelligence officer and stroking his own panel, which earned a shudder, and Shockwave felt truly happy at the reaction it garnered. The larger mech kneeled down and pressed on Soundwave's panel, the smaller nodding and opening it, revealing the length of his spike. Shockwave would have to admit, if he were so inclined, that he was surprised at the size. Sure, it wasn't as big as his, but it was significantly larger than the Seekers he had been working on, even when pressurized, and though the scientist in him was curious as to how such a small mech could sport such a large spike, his base instincts were quickly pushing those thoughts out of his head, at least for now.

Shockwave leaned forward and rubbed his forehelm against Soundwave's spike, which caused him to jerk ever so slightly. Shockwave began rubbing his helm against various points on Soundwave's spike, using the concave shape to slide it back and forth. He glanced up at Soundwave and noticed that the screen was covered in static. He had only seen this one other time in the communication's officer, when he was incredibly flustered. Taking this as a good sign, Shockwave stood up and opened his own panel, his spike pressurizing as soon as the cool air of the laboratory met the surface. Soundwave wrapped his digits around it almost immediately, and leaned back against the table, his screen still showing only static, but his mind guiding his servo perfectly, finding all of the most sensitive points along Shockwave's member.

Utilizing the fact that his partner was now leaned back away from him, allowing a little more room between their bodies, Shockwave reached his servo towards Soundwave's valve and began stroking a digit across the entrance. Soundwave's screen went offline for a split second, as he was not expecting something like this, but he melted into the gentle touch of the larger mech. Until recently, Soundwave had been at Megatron's beck and call. After his return from being locked in his own body, he had demanded someone take care of his needs. At first, he experimented with Starscream and Breakdown, even taking Knockout and one of the Vehicons to his berth once or twice, but after he fragged Soundwave, he insisted it be the communications officer who took care of his desires, or to be used as some sort of stress-relief. But Megatron was rough and never seemed to care for Soundwave's needs, or his limits. More than once, he had been forced to stalk off to Knockout's bay to have some part of himself repaired.

Now, there was a gentle feeling, one of compassion, that was touching him and all Soundwave could think about was how much he wanted this. He had admired Shockwave many times on Cybertron, but never had he been able to initiate anything. It was always work. Soundwave's thoughts were interrupted by a thick digig slipping inside of him, and he tilted his helm back, his fans kicked in to cool his rapidly heating chassis. The digits moved and he could feel the transfluid dipping from his valve onto Shockwave's servo. The feeling inside of him only made him want to stroke his own servo across Shockwave's spike faster.

After a few minutes of this, with Shockwave having sufficiently stretched Soundwave's valve, he pulled his digits from the dripping hole and stroked the smaller mech's faceplate. Soundwave turned around and leaned over the table, shaking his aft enticingly. With his one powerful hand, Shockwave, grabbed Soundwave's small waist and pushed into him. Despite being properly lubricated and stretched, Shockwave's spike still caused a slight tinge of pain and Soundwave let out a high pitched noise from his vocalizer. The inner ring squeezed down on Shockwave's spike and he ran his servo over Soundwave's backstrut. They stayed in this position for a short while before Soundwave began grinding back against the spike, feeling it slide deeper inside of him.  
Shockwave took this as a good sign and began to move, his hips. With each movement, Soundwave let out a tiny squeaking noise that only made Shockwave more eager to satisfy. He steadied himself and then reached his servo down, grabbing hold of Soundwave's member and pumping it in time with his thrusts. Soundwave dragged his slender digits across the table he was bent over, his whole body shuddering and his fans whirring loudly. He could feel his release coming soon, and he began grinding even harder on Shockwave's spike.

Shockwave was also beginning to make loud noises, grunting in ecstasy as he fragged the smaller mech in a way he had never expected. The emotions that ran through him, the feeling of Soundwave's tight valve, the contours of his chassis, all as if they were designed perfectly for him. From below him there came a high-pitched cry of ecstasy as Soundwave overloaded, his transfluid shooting out from the tip of his spike, and dripping down and all over Shockwave's digits. Shockwave grunted as he reached overload as well, finishing inside of Soundwave's valve and standing there, in joyous silence as the fluid dripped down from the valve and onto the floor. Shockwave didn't even think about needing to clean it up. For now, he felt good. Really good.

Soundwave pulled away from Shockwave and leaned back against the table again, his legs weak, and a visual representation of the sound he had emitted upon overload displayed on his screen for Shockwave to see exactly how he had made Soundwave feel.

"I suppose... I was nothing compared to Lord Megatron," Shockwave said, a little defeated. Weakly, Soundwave stood straight and approached the taller mech, placing his servos on either side of his faceplate and shook his helm.

"Shockwave... superior."


End file.
